Gundam Seed FATE : Death of Salvation
by SainareZala-Loki
Summary: The second valentine war has ended. But there is something still going on somewhere in the world. Another conflict is about to happen. A conflict which is about to bring about another war. Wars which Sainare once believed will not happen again in his time
1. Prologue

A/N : Well, its been a long time since I wrote a fanfiction. I am the author of Gundam SEED FATE, which to my grief, is nowhere to be found since the forum I uploaded has been shut down. A long time ago. This is its sequel, Gundam SEED FATE: Death of Salvation (DoS). I will upload the prologue first, then give proper introductions to my own Characters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original suits, characters which aired in the series. I do not own Issabella Zala and her mobile suit, Hope, as she was created by someone who agreed to work on the prequel to Gundam SEED FATE.

**Claimer: **Suits such as Peace, Serenity etc, and any other characters informed above belong to the author. If you have intentions to use them in any case, please seek permission first.

**Prologue**

What men fear is anything which is unidentified. Various reactions shown by Naturals towards the Coordinators; the main factor for this Naturals' hate could be said to be the unconfirmed extent of what Coordinators had. Obviously, in this cruel world, hate is not replied by love. The Bloody Valentine and the Destiny Plan both left great wars with fierce battles between the two races. Both times it left them withered. Exhausted, and short of resources. The fact remains, even after the Clyne Faction intervened in central governments, there are still those who hate each other. This is why as long as mankind exists, there will always be conflicts as people's ideas collide, and worse, there will always be wars.

It is Cosmic Era 80. Five years have passed since the destruction of Destiny Plan. Lacus Clyne still remains the head of the ZAFT council and continues her best to maintain peace. Cagalli Yura Athha, despite the oppositions from other representatives, has resigned from her position of head representative. She decided to live normally with the Crimson Knight. Kira Yamato has taken his place as the ZAFT supreme commander, along with Yzak Jule. Dearka Elthman and Issabella Zala have both been assigned commander of a military unit. Soanaku Trewhitt has become an Admiral in Orb. And lastly, Sainare Zala and Annarota Trewhitt Zala have taken in Midori and Shiori Nakamura as their cousins to live in Sainare's mansion.

Still there remain those who hate the Coordinators. Logos and Blue Cosmos have merged to form the Red Cosmos, and in secret to any other nation, have undergone serious construction of next-generation weapons in numerous underground factories. Narsita Azreal has waited a long time to strike. 5 years she prepared, and her plan was nearing initiation.

**Character Introduction**

**Sainare Zala :** A 21 year old elite ORB soldier (retired). He is Athun Zala's brother. Prophecy once told that he would destroy the principle of ZAFT, and from his performance in the second bloody valentine war, the prophecy can be considered done. He is mostly calm, friendly, and easy to approach. However, one would be wise to not get on his wrong side. He pilots ZGMF X50C Everlasting Peace.

**Issabella Zala :** Issabella Zala is also Athrun Zala's sibling, aged 22. She took part in the second bloody valentine war as well as the first, which in both she supported her comrades to her full extent. Like Athrun, she defected from ZAFT to the Clyne Faction. Issabella is careful, sensitive and resilient. This may be why there are only a few select people who are close to her. She pilots ZGMF X49Z Eternal Hope.

**Soanaku Trewhitt :** Aged 19, he was an elite ZAFT soldier who achieved the rank of FAITH. Now he serves under Orb. Despite his young age he already is an Admiral, and his subordinates fail to disrespect him. He had Cagalli to thank him for that. Soanaku also took part in the second valentine war, where he piloted Strike Zero. Upon meeting his old friend Sainare, along with his sister he also defects from ZAFT to the Clyne Faction. Soanaku is lively, care-free, and likes to hit on girls. He pilots ORV L32 Tenjou

**Annarota Trewhitt :** Aged 20, and is Soanaku's sister. She lives with Sainare after her lover Kaynatz Marwick was killed in the second valentine war. She also is an old friend of Sainare, and before defecting from ZAFT, worked under Yzak Jule's squad along with Shiho and Dearka. Annarota may look cold at times, but inside she has a good heart. She has stopped piloting mobile suits and has taken a diplomatic position in the ORB union.

A/N: This is it for the prologue and main character introductions. If anyone wants me to recreate Gundam SEED FATE, then I will rewrite and upload the entire series. Other than that, the first phase should be released soon. Thanks!


	2. Assassination

**Orb – Sainare's mansion**

It was quiet. The stars were shining brighter than ever this night, and the night breeze was cool and calming. Sainare sat outside on the top balcony of his four-storey mansion. There was nothing anyone could see on the beach as eternal blackness of the night consumed all light within. The only source of light visible was a lighthouse probably about eight miles away.

"Sainare," A warm, comforting voice called, "They've finally gone to sleep."

"About time," He replied, and took the mug Annarota was holding. "I was getting worried that Shiori would have one of her visions again."

"Those Logos… what were they planning to do with her? If we didn't get her out, she could have beco-" Sainare held up his hand, silencing her. He was looking towards the beach with a concerned look. "What?" She asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Get Midori and Shiroi back up. We're leaving."

* * *

**Gundam SEED Fate : Death of Salvation**

**Chapter 1: Assassination**

* * *

"Midori?" Sainare said, stroking the young girl's head. Her beautiful emerald eyes opened instantly, as if she never fell asleep. "Sorry but we've got to leave. Anny, call Athrun and Soanaku immediately."

"What is going on?" Midori asked, sitting up.

"Someone's here." The owner of this voice was not Sainare or Annarota. Shiori's ghostly white eyes lit up, glowing. "There's more than eight."

'This is bad' Sainare thought. "Shiori, lets go now."

"We're surrounded. The only way we're going to make this alive is…" She stirred for a moment. Everyone else stared at her, worried, concerned and frightened. This was already the fourth time it happened. Just when Sainare was about to move towards her, Shiori pointed, making everyone else in the room shocked. She was pointing directly below her.

"Shiori!" Annarota shrieked, as once again she lost consciousness and fell to the floor. Luckily both Annarota and Sainare were ex-soldiers. They grabbed her before she hit the floor. But at this moment, that was the least of their problem. Shiori pointed to the ground. What lied there was something no one should know about.

"Sainare…" Annarota started.

"I know. They probably brought mobile suits with them." As if on cue, there was interference in the silence outside. It sounded like metals clashing. "Shit, they're using rappels. Are they trying to get our helipad first?"

"But who could this be? It can't be Logos… can it?"

"You never know. Let's move!" whispered Sainare, pulling out two USPs from a desk. Midori was scared but followed him and Annarota did the same, carrying the unconscious white haired girl. As soon as they stepped out on the corridor, all hell went loose. Gunfire. Ear splitting gunfire. They were using automatic weapons. Probably m16s or G3s. 'Just which organisation is this?! Such high-level equipment!' Sainare thought, after getting into cover. Annarota and Midori were behind him.

"Sainare! Pass one over here!" Anny yelled, and Sainare tossed one of the pistols. After catching the pistol, she left Midori with Shiori, and fired three rounds towards where the shots were coming from, below the stairs. There were two cries, and the gunfire momentarily stopped.

"Who are these guys?! Anny! Get to the basement and activate Peace!! We'll be right behind you!"

--

**Orb – Cagalli's Residence**

"Athrun, don't overdo it!" Cagalli yelled, worried yet at the same time impressed at Athrun's skills. He was doing rolls everywhere, and every time he fired there were either cries or short gasps of the enemy. Whoever they were, Athrun was not going to go down easy. They chose the wrong man to mess with, and he was going to protect Cagalli to his fullest extent. But there was one thing which was bothering him. Earlier Annarota contacted him about Sainare seeing suspicious movements along the beach. This was no coincidence. This was a well planned attack on the Clyne Faction's key members. This meant that it wasn't only Sainare and him who had enemies to fight with. Everyone, elsewhere were also fighting.

--

**Orb – Sainare's Mansion Basement**

"Okay, so here I am once again." Annarota sighed, entering the cockpit of Sainare's mobile suit. It was very different from her previous suit, Colloid, but time was short. The main screen came to life, adjusting the video angle, and the control panel lit up.

「General

Unrestricted

Nuclear

Drive

Assault

Module 」

Gundam. A prototype weapon which is used only by the aces in each faction. This model was ZGMF X50C Eternal Peace, Sainare's mobile suit. It had two "Honaiser" beam tridents, head CIWS, a high-energy beam rifle, two missile packs disguised as shoulders, each containing 40 missiles, and another two could be attached on the legs if needed be. The green wings hid a "Xiphias 4" rail cannon neatly folded on the back. Lastly, it had "Callidus Mk 2" Multi-phase chest cannon. There was a loud bang, and Annarota saw Sainare sprinting into the hangar, throwing away his pistol. Evidently it was empty. She got out immediately, allowing Sainare to jump in.

"The kids are just outside, in the shelter. No doubt they've got mobile suits too." Sainare said, as another thunderous noise could be heard through the shelter walls.

"Be careful."

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon." He smiled, and closed the cockpit door. As soon as it closed his face turned serious. He went through the final adjustments, and made Peace walk three steps in front. A metal barrier shut behind him, and water started to fill. 'Hurry up already.' He thought, impatient. The explosions were getting closer and closer to the shelter. Peace was now fully submerged, and the front of the container was slowly opening. 'Hurry!' He was getting more and more impatient. As soon as the door was fully down, Sainare stamped. Peace shot forward, and in no time was out of the water.

--

Peace's appearance instantly caught the attention. Everyone froze, and watched as Sainare just floated in mid air, observing them.

"What the…" He muttered. 'There's only two mobile suits, but what are these? Just where are these guys from?!' The two mobile suits were completely different. In fact, they were gundams, too. Another thing was troubling Sainare. Shiori said there were more than eight. Two was shot by Annarota, and two are in these mobile suits. Where were the others?

"It's about time you showed up." One of the pilots said over the intercom.

"Yeah, I was about to get bored out of my mind."

"Who are you guys?! And why are you attacking us?!" Sainare yelled, switching to their channel.

"You hear that Laura? He wants to know us." The first pilot sneered. He was enjoying this too much, in both his comrade's and Sainare's opinion.

"Shut up idiot, you gave away my name." Laura said coldly. "And focus. He's not an underling."

"That's what I like about this guy, Laura!" The first pilot immediately fired at Peace. Without hesitation, Sainare moved sideways then instantly shot towards the first pilot, firing his beam rifle. "Hahaha!! Excellent as expected!!" He moved out of the way of the beam and also charged at Peace, drawing out a beam saber from its elbow. "Gundam Equality, here to make yours into dust!" Sainare activated his beam shield, and blocked the slash.

"Marc!" Laura shouted, signaling him to back off immediately. The two gundams broke off. If they didn't, Equality would have exploded, as Sainare fired the "Callidus 2" as soon as the beam saber made contact with the shield.

"Hehehe, you're good! That's awesome! Just makes this fight that much more enjoyable!!"

"Are you serious?!" Sainare questioned. Equality answered him with its mouth multi phase cannon. Sainare took a mental note of that threat. "Exactly what are you guys? Are you Logos? Blue Cosmos?!"

"YES AND NO!!" Marc yelled, as if he was waiting for that question. "We are the Red Cosmos! The joint organisation of Logos and Blue Cosmos!" Laura shook his head at the information.

"Seriously… you and your big mouth." She muttered, and continued. "Hurry up and finish him! We don't have that much time!"

"Shut up!! If he knows who we are, then that's another reason to kill him besides the mission!!"

"Your logic does not make sense… Hurry up or I'll do the job." Laura said, which triggered quite a reaction from Marc. "Alright, alright, just get on with it."

"ROGER!!" Marc yelled again, and fired Equality's beam rifle continuously towards Peace. Taken aback at the sudden attack, instead of dodging, Sainare deployed his beam shield. Equality rose up, still shooting. Sainare could not see his next move, but if he comes close, then he had Sainare's chest cannon to watch out for, and Sainare had his mouth cannon to be careful of. Marc stamped the pedal, which made Equality boost towards… nowhere. Or that was what Sainare thought. He was making a huge circle around Sainare, shooting away.

'I know this move!' Sainare moved down in high speed, and locked on to Equality, who had just stopped. "Argh!" Before Sainare could even fire, the second gundam fired a missile which struck just above the wrist of Peace, where the beam shield generator was. Because of the phase shift armour, it seemed it had done no damage whatsoever. Sainare looked to the second gundam, which just stood there, as if it didn't do anything. He fired at Laura, which she evaded. Immediately, Marc slashed at Sainare from behind, but Sainare's reactions were remarkable. He ducked first then immediately shot forward towards the sea.

"YOU!!" Marc yelled, chasing. "DIE!!" He slashed vertically, and Sainare made Peace raise its left arm to deploy the beam shield.

"WHAT?!" Sainare was shocked. The beam shield was not created. As a consequence, Peace's left arm was now lost in the dark water. Marc laughed.

"Eternity has EMP missiles!!" He remarked and made another slash. Sainare evaded it by going into the water. Then he re-emerged with Peace's right hand holding one of the "Honaiser"s. He stabbed at Eternity, and Marc was forced to move back. But that wasn't over. He threw the trident, and then maneuvered Peace to move sideways, then fired its "Callidus 2" chest cannon.

"Oh shit!!" Marc yelled, hesitating which to block. In desperation he generated his beam shield to the direction where the blue and red beam was coming from, and was about to fire at the trident. "CRAP!!" The "Honaiser" beam trident pushed itself into the right arm of Eternity, and came out through the shoulder. Then the multi phase cannon hit him. Not the beam shield, because as the trident pushed itself, it altered the position Equality was in. Everything below the left elbow of Equality was evaporated. "YOU!! I'LL KILL-"

"MARC YOU IDIOT!!" Laura shrieked, and suddenly Marc came to his senses. What was directly above him was Peace, pointing its beam rifle at Equality. If Sainare was to fire, then there was no way Marc would survive, since the shot was point blank, and from the angle the cockpit was certainly in the path which the beam would go through. Even if it didn't the fact that Equality would explode was inevitable.

--

**Orb – Outside Central Command**

"Are you OK, sir?"

"Yeah, it seems their assassination attempt failed." A young man with dark red hair stood up, blinking, still not able to believe what just happened. He felt blood trickling down his cheek, where the bullet skimmed past him. The attacker was shot by his soldiers immediately. "Analyse him, soldier, find out where he's from, and if possible which organisation too."

"Very good sir, right away." The soldier sprinted away, and then reappeared in a few seconds, holding a stretcher. Another soldier was sprinting towards the entrance.

"Admiral Trewhitt! We have a confirmed battle in Mr.Zala's residence. Peace has been confirmed to have engaged in battle!" This made Soanaku's eyes widen. But the soldier was not finished. "Another report sir, of similar situation. The Queen's residence is also under attack, and Justice is currently engaging the enemy." Soanaku summoned ther nearest captain in the vicinity, instantly.

"Gather your troops and send half of them to the Queen's residence and the other to the Zala mansion. On the double!!"

"Yes sir!" The captain saluted and sprinted away from Soanaku. Soanaku then turned, and headed back inside the central command.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1**_

* * *

Sorry about the slow update, but I hope you guys enjoyed it and hopefully it was worth the wait. Please please PLEASE leave reviews if you read it! Thanks

-Sainare


	3. Awakened Warriors

**Orb – Outside the Queen's residence**

Where Cagalli lived was absolutely beautiful. Technically it was a mansion, but it looked more like a palace. But all its beauty was currently overlooked, as a ferocious battle was being taken just outside. The mansion's garden was in ruins. In fact everything surrounding the palace was in absolute mayhem. There were occasional green flashes, and large explosions could be seen from afar. Fortunately Cagalli's mansion was isolated, away from other civilian and military buildings, and so there should be no civilian casualties.

"Answer me! Who are you people?!" The pilot of the modified Justice asked them.

"Is there any reason for us to answer?" Came the reply, and then they immediately cut off the communication with Athrun. "God damn it, although I expected it, that question is really getting on my nerves."

"Come on, he only asked us twice." The pilot answered her comrade. "Let's go Antioch, Serenity. Justice is hard to defy."

"Just as you say, Emily!" The two Gundams, which were RCT (Red Combat Tactical) X01A Serenity and RCT X02A Antioch, fired at Justice. Athrun cursed as he moved out of the way, and fired at them too, and launched his backpack as well.

* * *

**Gundam SEED FATE : Death of Salvation**

**Chapter 2: Awakened Warriors**

* * *

**Orb - Sainare's Mansion**

"A joint organisation of Blue Cosmos and Logos?" Sainare spoke, pointing his rifle at the cockpit of Equality. "You guys never give up, do you?"

"If you don't fire, Peace, you might regret it." Marc said, his voice somewhat calm now.

'Is he bluffing?' Sainare thought, 'No... Where is Eternity?' Sainare realised that Laura moved. She was nowhere in sight. Not in the air. When he realised it, it was a little too late. His cockpit alarm went off, and missiles suddenly erupted from the sea, below Sainare. Surprised, Sainare stamped on the pedal, making Peace fly diagonlly away from Equality. The missiles chased Peace, and Sainare fired his head vuulcans. Then, again, his cockpit alarms went off. Eternity emerged out of the water behind him, beam saber drawn.

"Finished." Laura's cold-hearted voice said, almost as a whisper. Sainare immediately set Peace's boosters to max. This made both Laura's and Marc's eyes widen. Peace's wings were now spread open, and it resembled the wings of a devil. What they didn't know, was that these wings were actually thrusters. "Kyaak!!" Laura screamed as Peace's back rammed into her suit.

"Fucking bastards..." Blood trickled down from Sainare's forehead, as he banged his head on the screen in front of him due to the impact. He let out a war cry, and kicked where he thought Eternity's cockpit was, and charged at Equality. The peace's maneuver was amazingly fast. So fast that Marc had no time to react.

"UWAAAH!!" Marc yelled, horrified, as Peace drew out its spare "Honaiser" Trident and stabbed at him. "FUCK!!" He yelled, firing the last weapon he could use. The fired beam hit Peace's main camera. "Son.. of a..." Marc managed, through the excruciating heat and pain he was experiencing. The trident was struck through the cockpit.

"MARC!!" Laura watched in horror as Equality exploded. Cursing, she took off, full speed away from Peace. Sainare did not chase. He looked towards the mansion, and it was a total mess. He caught sight of several silhouettes in the dark running away from it. The Red Cosmos soldiers.

* * *

**Karamay, China - Red Cosmos underground HQ**

The underground HQ of the red cosmos was indeed something. There was a one large screen in a humongous room, and before the screen were thousands of people working. Their main job was to collect information, by hacking into other networks, and leaving not even a single trace. Even if they did leave a trace, they had no worries of giving their location away, since they were using uncountable numbers of indirect sources. One of these hackers stood up. He walked all they way from his row to the back, where he found a door. After that door was a staircase. The man climbed it, and entered the door at the end of it. Inside was a young beautiful lady, probably at her early 20s. She had long, blonde hair reaching down to the small of her back. The man saluted.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Ma'am, we have reports of RCT X03A Equality being destroyed. Marc de Blanc was KIA."

"Who reported this?"

"Ma'am, it was the pilot of RCT X15S Eternity, Laura Brewster." The young lady frowned before she continued.

"So Sainare lives. What about others? How are the assassinations going?" The man saluted before answering.

"Ma'am. It is believed that assassination attempt on Soanaku Trewhitt has also failed. Pilots of RCT X01A Serenity and RCT X02A Antioch are currently engaging their target, but it does not look like an easy fight." He reported, careful at his choice of words.

"Looks like the Crimson Knight has risen again..." She muttered, "No. All the warriors who were asleep will come out from their slumber." She looked outside the glassed room and to the screen, which was currently showing every countries' news. She pressed a button on her chair, and the screen switched to show a map of the world. But this was not a mere map. It was a radar, showing everything in Earth. "Orb." She said, aloud. The screen zoomed on Orb. There was one reading moving away from Orb and towards them. One without any movements and three moving rapidly among themselves. There were multiple readings near the Orb headquarters, several movements towards where the three were fighting, and some towards the one without any movements.

"Ma'am?" The man asked, unsure of the expression on his leader's face.

"Order the retreat. There are Orb reinforcements incoming." She said, monotone, and not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Very well, ma'am."

* * *

**Orb - The Queen's residence**

"Already?" Emily said, disappointed. "Richard, you saw it, right?"

"Yeah, Narsita wants us back." Richard replied, and realised something else. "Emily, is that Equality or Eternity?"

"Eternity. Why is it retreating alone?"

"Marc was KIA. Lets go, slowpokes." It was Laura. Her voice was a little shaken, but not because she was saddened. Marc's death meant something else to her. She failed to protect her comrade. This will surely have a negative effect on her records. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Roger." Richard fired at Justice, and then charged at Athrun. Athrun evaded the beam, and charged at Serenity too, beam saber drawn. The two Gundams' weapons collided. "Go, Emily." Antioch took off immediately. Athrun caught sight of this, but for now he had Serenity to worry about. Besides, it was clear to Athrun that they were retreating. Richard was just making sure that Justice won't try to shoot either of them down.

"Fuck!" Athrun cursed as he saw Serenity's anti-ship sword detach from Justice's beam saber, and flew away from him, same direction as Antioch and Eternity.

"Athrun!" Several voices echoed. Athrun caught sight of Sainare's damaged Peace, and several Murasames behind him. "Well, looks like your skills are still intact."

"Yours seems to have rusted, Sainare." Athrun said, "But we need to follow those three. But-" Athrun said, before Sainare could interrupt. "But you are going back to the hangar."

"WHAT?!"

"Although you are a skilled pilot, Peace without its left arm will have its difficulties."

"A Skilled pilot?! Who fucking saved you from the last war? That crazy guy Shinn almost killed you!" Sainare shouted, but it was not his intention to boast his piloting skills. All he wanted to say was; 'Its too dangerous'.

**-Flashback-**

"STELLA! MAYU!" Shinn roared, as he looked at the limbless Impulse. "STOP IT!!" Before Shinn could even slash at the defenceless Impulse and Justice, Sainare rammed Peace into Destiny.

"SHINN!!" Rey yelled, as he saw his comrade being pushed into the fireline of Genesis.

**-End Flashback-**

"Yes, indeed you did." Athrun said, looking down. 'But you didn't have to kill him.' After a pause he looked up, and smiled. "Sainare, don't worry. I'll be fine."

"You better be." He muttered, and there was one other person who yelled those words. "Cagalli?" Down at the ground, there stood Cagalli, almost in tears.

"Yeah, I'll be back." Athrun said, reassuringly to Cagalli. "Murasame squads, follow me!"

"Sir!" The Murasames left, leaving Cagalli and Sainare's Peace on the beach. Sainare looked at them disappear into the night for a bit, before Cagalli started throwing rocks at his gundam's feet.

"What?"

"Are you going to pick me up, or are you going to just stand there?"

* * *

**ZAFT - Supreme Council**

The council was silent. They have just been informed of the assassination attempts in Orb. From what organisation, they could not know, because Soanaku said there were no captivities. Jakil Narks was the first to break the silence.

"This is proof that the Naturals still hate us. I would recommend a temporary increase in our military asset." He suggested, and both Kira and Yzak frowned at the idea. Why was this guy in the council, anyway? He lacked common sense, and only wanted war to occur between the two factions, OMNI and ZAFT.

"Jakil, you are missing a key point here. The assassinations were aimed at Sainare Zala, Athrun Zala and Soanaku Trewhitt. All three fought against ZAFT in the last war. More importantly, they were the pilots of the Clyne Faction." Kira said, and looked to Lacus. She was closing her eyes, listening intently. "Which means that they are targetting _us_. Me, Lacus, Athrun, Sainare, Cagalli, and enyone else who is or was in Clyne Faction."

"We need information." Lacus said. "Before I allow any discussions about warfare, we need to search for the person or people responsible for the assassination attempts. Searching will be hard, because we have no leads whatsoever. Its not necessary to s-" She stopped her sentence abruptly. The main screen suddenly showed an Orb flag.

"Yo! Lacus, Kira, Yzak! Long time no see!" Sainare said, as cheerful as ever. This behaviour of him made Kira sigh, and Yzak made a bombface. Lacus was puzzled.

"Sainare, can't you be a little bit more formal?"

"Seriously, when are you going to grow up?" Yzak said, after Kira.

"What is it, Sainare?" Lacus asked, "There must be a reason to connect directly at our council meeting."

"Whoa, it was your council meeting? I didn't know!" That was enough messing around. Sainare's face suddenly became serious. "One of the pilots I fought with revealed their identity."

"You fought?" Questioned Kira, whilst the rest of the room became tense.

"Yes, Kira, I had no other choice. Anyway, their name is the Red Cosmos. The joint force of Logos and Blue Cosmos. Oh, by the way, they were using Gundams." From this, there were murmurs. Jakil, who was always eager to find a way to increase ZAFT's fire power, stood up.

"If they are using Gundams, then we too should-"

"SIT DOWN!" Yzak bellowed. Even the slightest murmur was silenced. "We too should?! That's an invitation for them to attack us right away! The soldiers who fought in the last war died for this peace! We, have to protect it! Are you planning to make all those sacrifices go to waste?!"

"Yzak, try to control your emotions." Lacus said, still staring at Sainare.

"Er... Lacus-san, after we were attacked by the four Gundams, Athrun went after the three."

"What about the fourth?" Kira asked.

"I destroyed it." Sainare said, but there was no boasting tone in this one. Kira always had something against killing. "Athrun took two squads of Murasames with him. He should be fine. That's what he told me, anyway."

"You want to follow him don't you?"

"Look, Kira, I'm not a bloodlusted, insane fighter like you think I am. I just want to preserve peace. That's the only way I can repay Kaynatz and Sokai." He said looking down.

"Where are you now?"

"Well, since Peace was damaged, I-" Sainare paused, because Yzak's expression caught his eye. He looked very surprised. "Yes, they managed to destroy Peace's left arm. So its currently under repair. I'm currently in Orb's military headquarters, with Soanaku." Sainare said, pulling his thumb back behind him. A segment of the main screen showed a radar, tracking Athrun's unit. "We will know where the Red Cosmos is when they engage."

"And then what are you going to do?" Lacus asked.

"Well, Lacus-san, I was kind of hoping that Kira might help us." Kira's reaction was nothing special. He didn't want to go, but Athrun was there. He was evidently walking into an ambush.

"Er... Sainare?" This was Soanaku. He looked very concerned.

"What?"

"Justice's and Murasames' signals are lost."

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! and I apologise about the slow updates ;;


	4. The battle of Xining mountains

Yo guys, its common reader - author manners to post a review if you read the story )

Chaos: I don't need a new character yet. When I do, I'll let you know.

Anyway, here's chapter 3. enjoy! D

* * *

**Xining – Qinghai Province, China  
**

It was expected. If this did not happen, then Athrun would have definately doubted the ability of the Red Cosmos' commander. They were walking straight into their ambush, and they had used the opportunity perfectly. Around thirty mobile suits emerged from the mountains surrounding them, all bearing the same badge, the RC, but they were a mix. Mix of Zakus, Goufs, Windams, Astrays and Murasames.

'Another new gundam?!' Athrun thought, and looked over where his squads of Murasames were. There were only thirteen of them, and they were thirty one. And, by the looks of it, these Red Cosmos pilots were veterans. "Surrender? That won't be possible." He finally replied. The Murasame pilots got Athrun's coded message. They began to make a circle.

"Then I guess we have no choice but to capture you."

"You're welcome to try." Athrun said, trying to keep calm. There was something which was bothering him about the Gundam pilot. "The Crimson Knight is waiting."

"Aoki Nakamura. Commencing mission as planned." The blue-black gundam charged forward, and as if that was their signal, the Murasames fired, and hit the mountain tops. The Red Cosmos mobile suits were confused. By the time they realised it, half their forces were buried under ice and snow.

* * *

**Gundam SEED Fate : Death of Salvation**

**Chapter 3 : The battle of Xining mountains  
**

* * *

**ZAFT - Supreme Council**

"How long until Peace is ready for combat?" Yzak questioned.

"Forget it. There's no way its going to be repaired today." Kira closed his eyes and sighed. It would take too long for him to reach Earth. And besides, they don't even know the exact location. "They disappeared around Xining. God damn, that's a perfect ambush position! The whole place is surrounded by mountains!"

"Kira?" Lacus noticed the anxiety of Kira. Just then, Issabella Zala appeared on screen.

"Sis!" Sainare yelled, and several members of the council whispered, while the former members of the Clyne Faction looked surprised.

"Long time no see, eh?" She said, lively as ever. "I heard the situation from Anny. And it seems that I'm the closest."

"Where are you?" Kira asked, as he saw a chance of rescuing Athrun... If he still is alive.

"I'm in India. Was doing some research about renewable energy." She replied, and got straight to the point. "I have Hope here. I can go check the area." She said, and the tone indicated that she was going to go anyway.

"Its too dangerous to go alone. I'll send a message to the moon base to drop some of our forces on that area." Yzak said, in which Kira agreed. "That will take about an hour. So I think you should move in about half an hour." Suddenly, Kira stood up. Both Sainare and Issabella looked at him.

"I'll drop too, but will be a little late than the drop pods." He said, and began walking towards the door. "Athrun is MIA..." He said over the shoulder to Lacus, who had a very worried look.

* * *

**Orb - Imperial Palace  
**

Shiori opened her eyes. There was now light coming through her bedroom window. She narrowed her eyes as it was too bright for her. She looked around, to find Midori, fast asleep next to her, kneeling on the side of the bed. Shiori also realised that this was not her room.

"Midori." She whispered. "Midori!" She shook her slightly, and Midori raised her head, her sleepy eyes only half open.

"Oh... you're awake." Midori, said, after noticing the eyes of Shiori. They were back to normal. Black. "What is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Where are we?"

"We're at the Imperial Palace." Midori explained, and suddenly realised her mother's words; to not tell about their destroyed mansion. That was her job. "Lady Cagalli invited us."

"Oh." Shiori said, and looked away from Midori, to the window. Midori was a little concerned, but did not show it. Just then, Annarota came in.

"Girls, breakfast is ready I think."

* * *

**Xining - Qinghai Province, China**

After the first set of attacks, both Athrun and Aoki broke apart.

"As expected of the Crimson Knight. This won't be easy." Aoki said, and looked over at the battle between the Red Cosmos squads against the Murasame squads. The numbers were pretty much even. But, it seemed as if the Murasames were struggling. Athrun noticed this too.

"This doesn't look so good." He remarked. 'I need to take this guy down fast.'

"Whoa!" Aoki exclaimed, as he evaded a beam shot by Justice. Then, in a blink, Justice appeared in front of him, point blank range, and was ready to stab the main camera. Aoki retreated as fast as he could, but damage was inevitable in this situation. Or so Athrun thought.

"What?" The beam saber was blocked. But with what? This did not make sense. Then Athrun remembered. The same technology he encountered when the black Mobile suits led by Rau attacked Orb. Automatic Saber Defense System (ASDS). This expanded a small, concentrated beam shield whenever it detected a beam source near it. "This is-"

"That's right, Athrun Zala. I'm sure you remember it. And Eradicate is equipped with it." He said, drawing out his beam weapon. "This fight is mine!" He said, and slashed. Athrun broke away instantly, only to be chased by Gundam Eradicate. When Eradicate was almost behind Justice, Athrun released the backback of Justice. "What?"

"Take this!" The released backpack collided with Eradicate, because Athrun did not activate the beams. Athrun stopped running, turned round and fired two beam shots just before making his backpack move out the way.

"Damn it!" Aoki cursed, and expanded its beam shield as evading two beams was quite hard in the given situation. He returned the favour to Athrun by firing his 'Carbuncle' multi phase chest channon. Athrun evaded it, and charged towards Eradicate. Aoki's cockpit alarms went off, making him look behind him. The Backpack, was approaching from behind him as well. The beam activated backpack was stopped with ease due to the Automatic Saber Defense system, but Aoki had to draw his own beam saber to block Justice's attack. "Tsk..." He cursed.

"Just as I thought." Athrun said, "It appears that you can only defend one spot at a time with that system."

"Even so, there is only death awaiting you, Athun Zala." They broke away once again. The situation was not good to them. This evidently was their lair, because Athrun noticed that more enemy suits were appearing. But it was quite odd. They did not appear clearly on the radar. "Pay attention."

"Tch!" Athrun evaded the blast cannon with a little difficulty. The Eradicate gundam charged towards him, and Athrun threw one of his beam boomerangs. Aoki dodged it, and continued charging towards justice. "Oh hell no!" He said, and backed away. Now, there were three objects moving in a straight line. Justice, Eradicate, and Justice's boomerang. To resolve the situation, Athrun fired at Eradicate, which instantly moved out the way. The beam hit the boomerang behind him.

"Interesting." Aoki smirked. "To think you would actually destroy your own weaponry."

"Shut it." Athrun replied, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw two Murasames blow up. He also was getting tired.

* * *

'That's very odd.' Issabella said, as she just caught sight of the battlefield. 'I can see them fighting, but cannot see them on radar.' Issabella started messaging this to the ZAFT Council and the ORB military. And also the fact that she is about to enter the battle too.

* * *

**Orb - Central Command **

"So that's why we couldn't see them!" Sainare exclaimed.

"What? You know what that is?"

"Er... No, but I'm guessing that it's some kind of stealth system?" Soanaku put his face in his palm from Sainare's reply.

"That much is obvious." He said. "It looks like they can make set areas into stealth mode. So nothing can detect them except for visuals." He looked at Sainare, who looked dumbfounded by the comment. "Now what?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Nevermind." There was a brief pause. "Where are the ZAFT drop pods?"

* * *

**Xining - Qinghai Province, China**

"I'll ask again, Athrun Zala. Surrender." Athrun remained silent. "Look around you. There are only about three Murasames left, and they are completely overwhelmed by our forces." This was indeed true. They had a ceasefire for a little while, but it was sure that they will be annihilated when they fight again.

"Even if I surrender," Athrun was saying this slowly. Almost as if he was buying time. "They will be killed nevertheless, because they are of no use to you."

"Oh, what makes you think that you are of use to us?" Aoki retorted. "If you don't surrender, then I will capture you, one way or the other!" He fired all of his long range weapons. Beam rifle, chest cannon, and two weapons he did not use before. shoulder mounted rail cannons. Taken aback, Athrun hesitated. One of the easiest things to make in the battlefield. Hesitation.

"Argh!" He let out a groan as the cockpit shook, when the beams collided with Justice's beam shield.

"Let's get rid of those legs, shall we?" Eradicate was already behind him, ready to slash off the lower part of Inifinite Justice. Aoki slashed, and could not believe what had just happened. Infinite Justice did a somersault, and kicked the back of the main camera with the foreleg, and sent Eradicate crashing to the ground as he stamped on the back of Aoki's mobile suit. Recovering, Aoki had a grin on his face. "So it finally shows! The true strength of Athrun Zala!"

"How does he know that much about me..." Athrun muttered, his eyes now somewhat different. It was glowing, and the pupils were retracted.

"The real fight, Athrun Zala, is just about to begin!" Aoki shouted, definately excited about the situation, and charged along the ground. Justice was airborne. Athrun fired after Aoki, but he never hit. When Infinite Justice was directly above him, Aoki made Eradicate rise up with immense speed. He fired his shoulder rail cannons, which made Athrun fall back. Eradicate caught up with Justice, and was directly in front of it within matter of seconds, pointing its beam rifle at Justice's head. Athrun retaliated by kicking with his right leg, but he made a mistake. He activated his Shinn beam blades. The Automatic Saber Defense System blocked it. "Hah!" Aoki laughed as he watched Justice's head blew up.

"Damn it..." Athrun cursed as he threw Justice's remaining beam boomerang.

"No use!" Aoki said, and shot it down. To his surprise, the headless Justice came charging at him through the smoke, and because of the distance, he had no time to alter his course. Athrun slashed. Aoki smiled as Justice's beam was stopped thanks to his little device. But there was something wrong.

"Now I've got you!" Athrun yelled, as he grabbed hold of Eradicate's arm, and pulled him sideways. Justice's backpack flew past, and Eradicate was left with no legs.

"Why you!" Aoki yelled in frustration. He deployed his shoulder rail cannons, and Athrun moved out the way immediately. Then he had to alter his course again to evade the blue and red beam fired by Eradicate. His cockpit alarm went crazy. Athrun looked back, and to his horror, a red gundam was charging at him with incredible speed, beam saber drawn. There was no way he could turn in time and block this. Then, suddenly, there was a green flash. The red gundam retreated, and Athrun looked up.

"Issabella!"

"Glad I'm not late, Athrun." She said, looking down at the battle, smiling. Everyone in the battlefield looked up. There were ZAFT drop pods appearing from the skies, at least ten of them.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

Lots of action in this one. Athrun vs Aoki. And its most likely going to be 2v2 battle next. Well, if you exclude the fodders I mean lol

Hope you enjoyed this one. Stay tuned!


End file.
